My Name is Ellen
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Have you ever thought Capricorn had a life after he got read out of Inkheart but before he turned evil. Well I am proof that he did. I am Ellen, Capricorn's daughter. Hooray! No. I am more like my father in many ways. Evil, cunning, brains. Thats good.
1. Chapter 1

Basta's POV

I headed towards Capricorns church. He had some news he was gonna anounce. I crossed the village square and walked past the fountain and dropped a penny in.........for good luck.

As I entered the church I herd many other blackjackets coming from different sides of the square.

"My fellow men I have gathered you here to see my lovely yet deadly daughter Ellen. Some may underestimate her for her" he paused "beautiful looks, but if any of you get on her nerves be aware and sleep with one eye open. I have kidnapped her from her mother and she" he chuckled then continued "Is kind of angry right now and has a big fucking mouth so that may explain the gag and cuffs."

Then as soon as Capricorn shut up two men dragged her in. She had a look of bewilderment, shock and anger in her face and it looked extremly funny.

She had long black hair that went down to her lower back. Her skin was white with a golden glow. Her eyes were like almonds. Big and brown, but not a muddy brown more like a chocolate brown. She was very thin and average on height. She looked to be about 19. Her petite body was oviously not on side with the whole she is deadly but how should I know? Every detail on her body was aplified to perfection, and she look really delicate.

The men moved apart to make a little path in which she was dragged up to her father.

He took of her gag and uncuffed her in which imediatly she lashed out and smacked her father on his face.

"You fucking bitch is this how you treat people here like shit!? I am not just some piece of work that you can show to all of your perverted freaks. When can you ever get that I am flesh and blood?"

After she finished rambling one the men who dragged her in her slapped her.

Capricorn kept talking.

"Do what you want with her but try not to let her escape or try not to kill her. And she will do none of the maids work, as far as I am concerned the maids work for her. Make sure to double sercurity here just in case."

Capricorn then signaled to the two men and then released her from thier grip. She walked down the make shift hall and out the door.

At the same time many of the other men, including me got up and walked out the door eager to catch up with Ellen.

"Basta get over here we have got a plan!" said Cockerel

I hurried in to join my other mates. We all had two things in common. One we were deadly with weapons or with out and two we had good looks wich made it easier to do many things that require outside of the village work. Most people don't suspect a group of handsome and muscular bad guys. They never suspect that we work for Capricorn.

"Here is what we do, at night after dinner Ellen will go off into the night. She may go to her room with is next to Capricorns or she might go for a walk, maybe even try to escape. Thats when we come in. As soon as it looks like she will go outside our group (wich consists of about 16 of us) will do about 5 each ally way. So when she walks into one there we are. Then we snatch her and take her to......" he paused "Basta's house, Capricorn would never suspect his right hand henchman. Everybody got the plan?"

The whole group exploded into cheers. Well some fun and action tonight now that seems like a night to remember.

"Cockerel" I said

"What?!" he said oviosly annoyed

"Make sure to bring cuffs, lots of them and gags."

"Right on mate." he said pleased that I was going along with his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellen's POV**

As soon as the two me let me go I walked out of the church. It took every ounce of my strength to walk away instead of turning

around and beating the shit out of the guy standing next to me. I didn't want to make a scene and even though I was a good fighter

I would be brought down in an instant. There were just way to many of them. All I had were fighting skills and speed and a little

strenghth, but none of the buffness like basically most of the guys in this room have.

As I was leaving I herd a few guys wanted to ambush me after dinner. Good luck to them. The olny bad side about them wanting

to ambush me after dinner is were and in that case they were going to cover every allyway that leads away from the square.

It was bad because this is my first night here and even if I am out numbered or out strengthed i sill have surprise on my side.

My plan was after dinner I would make a dash. Now they covered every allyway, and street. That means no surprise on my

hand. I was hoping that it might take until tomorrow at most forthe gurds to double up in certain areas and thats what I wanted

to take advantage of. Less gaurds.

Lose fucked up freaks have to go around a mess up my plan. No. I will get past all of them. Some how.

Night fell over the village like a dark blanket arousing thoughts in my head. Questions I did not want to think of. What would happen

if they got me like they planned? I knew they were perverted but I did not know how far they would go. "They are not that smart."

I kept telling my self.

I took a seat next to my father by genitics but to me an Ex father. I didn't eat much, not that the food wasn't good or anything but I

learnd then when or if you may fight not to eat or eat little because if you get a punch in the stomach or guts it could make you barf,

then while you are barfing your oppent gots to finish you off or get you (in my case).

I didn't know how many were waiting for me so that kind of made the little knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter. The men

in the church were eating and talkinig, some were even drinking. I stood up.

"Dad I am going to bed, good night." I said though I didn't particularly want to.

"Ok see you tommorrow." he said

I wanted to say 'You wish, I running out of here first chance I get and won't stop until the break of dawn'. Instead I just locked my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the last few men that were part of the ambush group leave. Dang! I thought they might just rethink

the plan and cancel it. Or that is I hoped they would.

I stepped out into the cool air of the night, and thought about wich way to go. I decided that I would take the allway to my right. It got

close enough to the parking lot and didn't have as many detours. I headed down the allway thinking that at any moment they would spring.

I kept walking. Nothing. I herd nothing besides the faint whispers of the wind. After a few minutes I saw them.

A group with about six men. Fuck! To many, but I couldn't turn back now they had already seen me and if I took another allyway then it would

be double. A fresh wave of despair rushed over me. Six big muscular men againt one smart fast me. Not fair.

"Well hello there Ellen, were are you heading tonight?" said a tall blonde haired guy in his early 20's.

I kept me head low and tried to keep walking.

"Not so fast there we wanted you to come with us and have some fun." he practically coed at me but implied a certain threat that said 'You have no choise

so don't make it harder then it already is'

"I don't think so" I practically growled and lashed out with my leg, it nearly missed his gut.

I tensed in fighting position.

They tried to make a circle around me but I tried to punch the guy that got closest to me. A big mistake followed by many more. He caught my hand in mid air

and held it there then bringing up his other hand to strike my face, thats when I twisted my captured hand and elbowed him in the stomach, but that did not stop

him.

While he served for the perfect distraction, they closed in now. A perfect circle of visious killers and them me caught in the middle lkike a sandwich. While I was

still fighting the first one another joined in with a kick right behind the knee causeing it to bend or give way.

In my case I jumped to the side, and turned around in a split second and punched the guy in the face. I turned back around just in time for his first hit. Right in the

rib cage. I gasped in pain but other then that I was fine.

The guy I punched in the face was back but he brought his buddy into the fight. The guy new to the fight was twirling a knife in his fingers as if he had already won.

While still staring at the new guy I kicked out into the air. I then realized the guy I was fighting (and winning) was gone. I snapped my head back to his former position

and panicked. Were did he go?

Suddenly as if answering my question I felt strong blow on my side and stumbled into the wall. Iashed my head around it was the guy with the knife that punched me

and was going for the final blow.

Still off balance I kicked out at his stomach. Thats when I made the biggest mistake. He grabbed my leg and pulled. I went crashing to the ground and hit my head so hard

on the cobbled allyway that I saw stars. I was laid at thier feet like a sitting duck with not enough strength to even stand up. The guy with the knife was sitting on me his hands

pinning mine to the ground. His legs bent along side my thighs. He leaned down and rasped in my ear "Game Over."

He flipped me over so I was face down and pulled my hands behind my back and cuffed them. All the men were crouching around me like I was some kind of trophy. I thought

of plan B. Scream. I sucked in a sharp breath and was just about to let it slice through the night when a gag was shoved in my mouth and tied behind my head.

"I don't think so" said one of them

The guy with the knife pulled out another pair of cuffes and cuffed my ankles.

"You woun't be needing them for now" he said then picked me up and slung me over his back.

Dam they were good. I underestimated them but at least I left my mark on them, the bad thing is the olny mark I left were bruises that would eventually fade, and I didn't even

hit the guy with the knife but he sure did hit me.

"Basta thats not fair, you get to carry her while we whach like total losers." said one of the men

"Well I am the one that accually caught her while you guys were taking punches like kisses."

The other men shut up oviously embarassed that they were beaten by a girl. I guess I really did kick ass.

The walk took a while but finally we came up to a house. Knife man or Basta unlocked the door a flicked the switch and all the men stumbled in. Basta dumped me on a wide

black leather couch. All the men went around looking for a seat. I was lain across the couch in an uncomfortable position so I squrmed around tring to make my self as comfortable

as I could be it was going to be a long night.

I underestimated how much room was on the couch because next thing I know I am flat on the wooden floor my head pulsing with spasms of pain. I grimaced. It was about all I could

do beacause my gag muffled my yelp and streem of profanaties.

Basta pulled me up while laughing so hard it sounded as if he would cough up a lung. All the rest of them were hooting and laughing to. Great I was thier amusement and I was guessing

that pretty soon I would be used for much more amusment, to them but not to me. I started to talk but it came out in muffles. Basta reached over and took out my gag.

"One word that we don't like and its going to stay of for the rest of the night." I nodded while bittting my tounge. Dang they were always one step ahead of me.

"Why couldn't you go for the maids? Why me?" I said through gritted teeth, still recovering from the pain in my head.

"You are much more fun and they have work but you are free day and night, you put up a pretty good fight and you are Capricorn's daughter" said one of the men

"Can you uncuff me.... Basta?" I said coating my voise with pure pain no lies about the pain.

"No you will run away so no matter what you say we won't uncuff you."

"Am I sleeping here?" I asked puzzled

Basta grinned.

"Much more then that."

At first I was truly puzzeled but know I knew what they were up to.

"Nooooo! I don't that is happening tonight or any orther night"

"You don't have a choise." exclaimed Basta

"I may not but what would my dad think?" I said

"You won't tell him." Basta said as if he knew every thing

"You wish."

"We will make you be quite." Basta said

"I have an idea, you guys talk to my dad about it and see his reaction then you can try your little stunts tommorrow."

Basta paused

"Fine" he growled

"Then we will play hide and go seek but a different style."

"Fuck off! I am not playing your shitty game with your perverted friends!"

I emiediatly shut my mouth. I totally forgot about the deal.

One of the men lashed out and smacked me across the face. Basta pulled out his knife, and held it against my neck.

"If I were you sweetheart I would shut my mouth because in a few seconds here you are gonna have as many scars as you have hairs on your head."

"Can I have some water?" I said nevously

"Yeah sure what ever." said Basta

One of the men got up and went over to the kitchen. He came back with some water that looked white, not clear.

"I am not drinking that water it looks like you put something in it." I said smartly

He grinned broadly.

"Yes you are drinking the water whether you like it or not."

I clamped my mouth shut.

"You 3 hold her down and open her mouth."

The 3 men got up and walked over to me.

Basta was smiling cruely next to me.

The first man propped me up and held my shoulders with his firm grip while another helg my head and the last one wrenched my mouth open. If i did not

swallow I would choke.

The man with the water went be hind the couch and started pouring. I drank it. There was nothing I could do. All the men smirked.

I started to feel drowsy. Them the room was turning odd colors and was spinning. I relized they drugged me.

"You drugged me." I said but my words were slurred but they understood.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellen's POV**

The drugs did no help to the now constant pain in my head. Basta reached over and uncuffed me, he figured that I wouldn't

make it to the door. Some part of my mind was telling me he was right. I stood up and bent over using the table for support

but the throbbing in my head made me stop and clutch my head. I then lost my balance and fell right on Basta.

"Can't keep away from me?" then chuckled under his breath

"Shut up" I moaned and pushed away from him and went back to my technique.

I had reached the end of the table and tested standing up. I took a step and my body shuddered but did not give way. I kept

taking steps until I was at the door. All the men got up. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Basta came at me from behind

and naturaly I would side step him but with the drugs still in effect my reflexes were way to slow. He put an arm around my waist

and pulled me back into the room and closed the door. He then let go of me and I tried heading back to the door, but now I saw 3

doors each a different color. I walked to the one on the left and smashed into the wall.

"Fuck!" I said

All the men were laughing so hard some started crying.

My head felt like a second heart. Throbbing like it had a mind of it's own. (Ha ha pun!!)

The second door that I tried was right but Basta started to pull me back. I reached out and tried to push him away and took another

step and colapsed onto the ground. Basta pulled me up from the ground and put me on the couch.

"Ok everybody out. It's time we crash."

"How will you explain her to Capricorn?"asked one of the men

"I will say I woke up early and caught her trying to sneak out." easy Basta said

All the men grunted and filed out the door.

"Ok you can sleep with me." Basta said

"No" I said but my speech slurred.

He picked me up and walked over to a room that consisted of a bed, dresser, window and bathroom. He pulled the covers away and

put me under them then went over to his side of the bed and stripped down to boxers and hopped into bed.

"Get out of the bed" I murmured.

"Not a chance this is my bed." he said

I flipped over and started pushing him off the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he growled

"What does it look like? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

He flipped over until he was once again on top of me pinning my hands to the bed while his legs bent at my thighs.

"Stop it!"

"I am sorry to burst your bubble but this feels really weird, I mean you in you boxers right on me. It's not the ideal spot for me." I said

"Well it is a pretty good spot for me." he said

"Ok you are cheating, you are physically stronger than me and I am drugged. So get off of me now!"

"No this is a pretty good spot for me."

"So you are going to sleep like this all night?" I said

"Please get off?"

"Hmmm no."

I couldn't take him any more.

"I will count to three and if you don't get off you will feel some real pain."

He scoffed

"One, two, and three."

I kneed him in the crotch and he pushed off me and yowled in pain.

I sprang up from the bed and started to run to the door but I misjudged were the wall was and smashed right into in and fell to the ground.

"Dam those fucking drugs." I screamed

He stalked over and pulled me up from the ground.

"You should have not done that princess, I don't think you are going any were tonight."

He dragged me back to the bed and dumped me on it and produced a pair of cuffs.

"Ok ok you don't need to go that far, you can sleep on the bed with me what ever." I said hoping that he wouldn't cuff me

"Good that's more like it." he said

I got under the covers at the same time he did and I fell fast asleep.

Around midnight I woke up and realized my arms were around him but I didn't care I was cold.

The sun fell through the window. Warming up my skin.

My eyes flickered open. I realized my head was resting on something hard and warm. I looked up.

Basta smirked at me and said "Can't keep away."

I shoved away from him.

"I bet you put me on your chest." I said mouthing each word

"Nope that was all you." he said ginning broadly

I yawned and stretched my legs.

"Ok well I am leaving." I said while pushing off the bed

"Oh no you are not going any were."

He reached out and pulled my arm wich caused me to fall on the bed.

"Ok let me clear something here nothing happened last night or here, you don't own me I own my self got that now let go!"

He let go and I walked out the door.

I went to my room and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top. It gets pretty hot here. I brushed my hair and went out to breakfast.

"Good morning dad." I said and took my seat next to him

The bad thing about my seat was the fact that Basta sat right next to me.

"Good morning Ellen did you sleep well?" my dad said

I turned to Basta and said

"I slept really bad dad." then turned back to my father

For breakfast I had Pancakes and fruit and literally scarfed it down.

"Capricorn what would happen if men had sex with Ellen?" Basta asked my dad while his head was turned to me

"I don't care just as long as she does not die and does not escape." my father said with no emotion

"Dad! That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair"he said

I got up and started to leave.

"Ellen I decided that in stead of more guards in specific areas you will have one of my men by with you 24 hours

a day, 7 days a week. That man will either sleep with you or in the same room. He could sleep in your room or

you can sleep in his house. Either way it is up to you two to decide. After many hours of thought last night the man

who will be with you as long as you are here is going to be my trusty man Basta."

"What!" I practicaly screeched

The whole church fell silent. I was making a scene but I did not care.

"Not him, any body but him!"

"He did not do anything to you." my dad said

"That's what you think." I grumbled under my breath

"What?" he said

"Nothing."

"Lets go and work this out at my house Ellen." Basta said

If stares could kill, Basta would as good as dead.

I got up and walked out of the church with Basta.

My day had gone from bad to worse.

I walked into Basta's house and sat on the couch.

"You are sleeping in my room on the floor." I said

"No way I am the man here and your guard you obey me and you sleep with me in my bed in my house." he said

"Out of the question. Now lets compromise."

"No you did not get it I did not _ask_ you anything."

My face turned blank for a second then I realized what he said.

"My dad would not alow it because you chose my choise for me." I said not really believing my words

"He doesn't even care if I fuck you. Why would he care about that?"

I tried not to show defeat on my face but I failed.

"Then I will run away in the middle of the night." I said

"You can try but then when we catch you, you would be in big trouble. No maid ever got away from here unless in

their death."

"Well I will be the first. Plus maids are weak."

"Well we got you last night and if you tried to escape there would be 5 times as many men chasing you, I don't

think you would get any were."

"Fine I give up, I will sleep in your bed in your house in exchange I want to be able to go to the bathroom or take

a shower or to change with out you watching me."

"Deal." he said

"The maids will bring your stuff in here." he said

"Now what?" I said

"Well since I don't have any other job besides babysitting you I can do something fun."

"Like what?" unsure were he was getting at.

"Come over here." he said

"No way we are never doing that even if the human race depended on it, and I don't want to get drugged again."

"Lets go on a walk." he said

"Fine." I said

We walked out the door and out to a bunch of guards that I realized from last night were my captures.

"Nope not going this way." I said but to late they already had seen us and were heading our way.

Basta pulled me along in their direction despite my struggles.

"Hey what's up Basta, did you talk to Capricorn about our little lady friend?"

"Yeah sure did Cockerel, Capricorn said he did not care." Basta said

"Well then I guess it is on for tonight." Cockerel said

Awe crap I guess I did have to make a dash now they were already talking about the nasty and I did not want to be part of it.

I punched Basta in the face and turned around for the mad dash. I herd them yelling behind me and I herd the quick and steady

stomp of their feat and they pursued me. I ran into the woods and didn't stop for 20 minutes. Then I took a break. Did I really do it?

Just then I herd shouts. Fuck they just did not give up!

I started running again but this time slower then took a detour and hid behind a tree.

"Were did the little brat go?" asked one of them

"Seach every spot we will find her she did not go that far." Basta said

They came really close to me so I dashed again. I turned my head to look back. About 13 men, some big and buff and some lanky

but strong all on the chase for me. I used my last spurt of strength and ran.

I ran behind a tree and stopped. I remembered when I looked back that I did not see Basta. That thought made my heart race.

Oh no he could be any were.

Just as I turned to my right I saw him. he was grinning at me.

"You thought you could run Ellen. I told you no one ever makes it, but you did not listen. You tried to skip the party tonight but trust

me it's coming and there is nothing you can do. So lets do this the easy way. Hands on your head and lay down on the ground."

I tensed in fighting position and I think he got the message because so did he except he also brought out 2 razor sharp knifes.

I lashed out with my fist first but he deflected it, and at the same time kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and he lashed

out with his hand for a second punch in the gut and he landed it. I fell to the ground in fetal postion. He stalked over to me but I was

ready and kicked out causing him to trip and fall. I then rolled over and held his hands to the ground while my legs bent on either sides of his thighs.

I stared down at him smiling but all of a sudden he head butted me which caused me to let go of his arms, he then pushed me off him and I smashed

into a tree. He got up and walked over to me. I lashed out at the same time as him and my hands were around his neak and his were around mine.

I squesed a little but he was stronger and he squesed tighter.

I tightened and so did he but he doubled tightened. My lungs burned for air and black spots were covering my view so I let go. A few seconds after I

let go so did he and we were left gasping for breath. I then swung out with my leg and hit him in the gut.

I started to get up when he returned the kick with a punch in the stomach that made me fall the the ground. He was once again on top of me in the

same position. Arms pinned to the ground by his and his legs bent at my thighs. I guess this was our move.

"I got you." he said

"Get off of me!" I screamed over and over then started sobbing.

My hair pooled behind my head as my tears washed over my face.

"Everything was going good until you found me!" I said between sobs

"Everything hurts and aches! I have huge bruises." I said then started sobbing again

"Now I have to live with you and be the main attraction at you fucking party!"

He seemed untouched by my pain.

"Get off of me you are hurting my arms." I said then started up on another sob

All the other men came now.

"Basta! Whats up mate? You got her. We knew you would." they all said

"Did you bring the gag and cuffs?" he asked

"Right here." said one of them

He flipped me over and cuffed my hands, then put on the gag then cuffed my feet. He then stood me up and wiped the hair from my face, then wiped the

tears away. He then picked me up like a doll and cradled me in his arms and started walking.

I was so helpless. I had never felt that way before. I had no friends or people who cared about me, I felt so alone. Basta looked down at me while some

of the men started talking to me.

"You failed Ellen. We got you so toughen up." what they were saying were lies. They feasted on my fear and tears. I may be a good fighter but I am not

as strong.

After a while we reached the village and we all went straight to Capricorn.

Basta told my dad what happened and my dad came up with the solution, or in my case the punishment.

Basta and his friends were given a kit. It had knifes, teasers, and different types of knock out stuff in needles. Some were the regular Chloroform on a rag or

in a needle. Some drugged you, some make you unable to move but you could speak and it did not turn off your nervous system, and many more different

types and they could try all they liked on me.

Great! (heavy sarcasm there)

Basta and I plus a bunch of his friends went to Basta's house.

The party had just begun.

This time they dumped me on the bed. There were six of them staring at me with eager eyes.

Basta uncuffed and gagged me and I scooted to the far side of the bed. Some of the men saw my action as funny because I was scared and started laughing.

Basta unfolded his kit and took out the teaser's. I looked at they with big horror filled eyes. Basta looked at me and laughed then jumped on the bed. I scrambled

off the bed into the arms of another guy now he held me there while Basta switched on his teaser just at about the same time as every other guy in the room.

Basta came in front of me and was just about to strike me when I twisted behind the guy who was holding me and he got tasered. I then ran into the small hall way

and into the living room. They soon caught up with me and I was surrounded. I had to fight. I went into fighting stance just as Basta tasered me. I yelped in pain and

fell on the ground while all the men were laughing. Basta picked me up and tied me to a chair then went in the bedroom and came back with the kit.

He pulled out the knife and I screamed. All the men snickered as I tried to losen the ropes that tied me to the chair.

He bent right in front of me.

"I am leaving my mark on you so you will from now on be mine. You will only feel.....alot of pain." he said loud enough so that every one in the room could hear. They all

cheered and he went behind the chair. He placed the knife against the tip of my shoulder and worked his way down.

I screamed as the knife pierced my skin and kept after about 8 inches of cutting he was done and he wiped the knife clean.

It felt as if flames errupted on my back engulfing me in them.

"Fuck off!" I screamed in pain

Tears flowed fresh onto my face. All the men were watching like it was a game. I was not only crying because of the pain but also cause Basta marked me as his

own. I would always have the scar to remind me I always belonged to someone.

I realized I was panting. That's how much it burned. They then called a maid in and she cleaned and sewed up the wound and put fresh bandages on it. I guess they did

not want the bed to get stained.

They took me to the bed and were just about to strip me when a guy around 23 came in and said that Capricorn needed all of them besides Basta. They left unhappy

while I was there laying on the bed as happy as could be.

"Well don't look at me like that even if they are gone does not mean we are done."

"Please no! I don't want to, I mean you already own me more than my dad and mom. I already sleep with you and I wear your symbol of possession." I pleaded

"Olny on one condition." he said

"Anything." I whispered

"Kiss me" he said

I hesitated then walked over to him and regretfully let him kiss me. The kiss started small and grew bigger. That's when I stepped away.

"Ok I kissed you now let me change then we go to bed."

"Ok." he said

I changed and hopped in bed. The burn in my shoulder was mild. He flipped over to say good night but instead cuffed my hands to the bed post.

"I am sorry Ellen but here is your punishment for running away. If you hadn't ran I wouldn't do this to you." he said

He then ripped off my shirt and bra then pants and under-ware and threw them off the bed. Then he cuffed my ankles to the other bed post and

he did it. He was moaning and I was screaming and crying. There was nothing I could do and he knew. He reassured me though that he was

wearing a condom. It lasted for a long time and I hated every minute of it.

Finally he stopped and got out of bed and put on his boxers then uncuffed me and I put on my clothes and got back into bed. I hugged my pillow

and sobbed. I cryed and cryed and wouldn't stop. He tryed to hug me but I just screamed at him and hit him with my pillow.

I finally after a long time of crying fell asleep.

**Basta's POV**

It felt so good. Even though she was crying I had never felt this way. When I stopped I was ashamed but I could not get the feeling out of my system.

I tried to hug her and make her feel better but she flipped out and started hitting me with her pillow.

Then she stopped crying and fell asleep, but she started to have a nightmare and I couldn't help but listen. She talked.

"Stop! No Basta stop cutting me!" she started crying and I thought she was awake but when I looked at her face I realized she was still asleep.

"He is cutting his name into my back! Someone stop him! Too much blood!" she cried even harder and harder.

I realized she was having a nightmare about me! She was having a nightmare were I was cutting my name into her back and that there was so much blood.

I felt sick. Monster. I am a monster, but I still did not regret marking her. I was just sad that she was so scared of me and she would think I would actually

cut my name into her back.

I hugged her "Shh everything will be alright." I whispered in her ear

She then mumbled something "Thanks, I love you."

I was so shocked. Was this in her nightmare or in real life. To bad I would never know.

**Next Morning**

**Ellen's POV**

I woke up early but not early enough. Basta was already awake and staring at me.

"What?" I asked then remebered last night

I started to push away from him but he just pulled me closer.

"You betrayed me." I said

He just stared at me like I was speaking a different language.

I got up and changed at the same time he did. He had already seen my body, it didn't matter.

I changed into a pair of black jeans, a black tank top with a big puffy black sweater over it and black flip flops. Then I brushed my hair so it would cover

my face like a screen, then I added the final touches of black sun glasses and I was done. Even though I was wearing all black and was in the state of

mourning I still looked freaking hot.

We walked to the church for breakfast.

He whispered in my ear "I am sorry but you still are mine."

Then he lifted his hand and slapped me.

"Obey me."

I nodded.

"Good."

When we entered the church everyone was looking at us even my dad. Basta pulled me close and kissed me long and hard. Then we walked to our seats.

I sat down and stared at my food but did not eat any. My hair made a wall between Basta and I as I bent my head.

"Did you have a nice night?" my dad asked

I just kept my head down.

Basta slapped me across the face.

"Answer your father!"

I turned to my dad.

"No." I growled

"Basta did you?" my dad asked

"The best night of my life." he said

"Good, my men have told me about what happened last night. Seems like alot of fun."

"No!" I got up

"I hate you! You are a loser for a father!"

I stormed out of the church and out to the pond.

No one was there and I sank down at the base of a tree. So many thoughts swirling in my head. I decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes and next thing

I know it is dark. I took off my sweater and pants, and sunglasses and dived into the pond. I swam with only the moon out. I was surprised nobody had

found me.

It was getting real dark but that's what I liked. Then I herd 6 splashes from 6 different directions in the pond.

"Who's there?" I called

Then 5 men emerged all around me while the 6th one came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What's up royal brat?" one of them said

"Let me go." I said

"Hey hey but only Basta got the fun last night we didn't now it is our turn." said the one behind me

"Hey well look at that you still have your mark. Basta might get angry if we fuck you but to bad there are 6 of us and one of him." the one behind me said

"Let go of me and get away." I said

"Flatnose go and get the gag and cuffs we will wait here." said Cockerel

"Basta!" I screamed

"Shut up bitch!" said one of them and he slapped me

**Basta's POV**

I knew were she was but I decided to let her have time on her own. Soon the sun set and it got real dark, that's when I herd a scream for my name from the pond.

I darted over to the pond. When I got close enough I hid behind a tree. I saw Cockerel and 4 other men in the water and Flatnose on the other bank. In Cockerel's

filthy hands was Ellen.

"Basta!" she screamed again

"Shut the fuck up!" said one of them and slapped her

The slap echoed across the pond and hit the tree's like pounding fists.

I slowly went in the water and swam towards them.

I reached them and started punching a few of the men. As soon as the 4 men saw me they were already swiming away. I turned my attention to Cockerel.

"Let her go!" I said

"Or what?" he said

I pulled out my gun.

"Or I kill you."

He let go of her waist and put his hands around her neak.

"If you try anything I kill her" he said

**Ellen's POV**

He put his cold hands around my neak.

"Drop the gun and put your hands on your head if you don't I will kill her."

Basta dropped the gun and did as he was told. Then Flatnose came and cuffed his hands. Then gagged him and pulled him toward Cockerel.

Flatnose handed Cockerel cuffs and a gag. Then Cockerel pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed them then he tried to gag me but I bit him.

"What the fuck! You stupid bitch!" then slapped me across the face.

Flatnose turned to Basta.

"Don't even move, if you do Ellen will have another mark except it will be a really big one."

Basta nodded

I couldn't believe it. Basta was risking it all for me.

Flatnose turned to me and held my mouth open while Cockerel gagged me. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

I felt so bad for Basta, he had to whatch while Cockerel kissed me and he could do nothing about it.

Cockerel then lifted me up and walked towards the tree were my clothes were. Flatnose shoved Basta and forced him to walk.

When we got to my clothes Cockerel put me on the ground and pulled my pants on me. Then uncuffed me and put my sweater on me. Then he

cuffed my hands and my ankles and lifted me up.

We walked deeper into the forest until we came to a cottage. Cockerel open the door and walked in, Basta and Flatnose right behind us.

There were 2 couches, Cockerel sat down with me on his lap and Flatnose sat down with Basta right next to him.

"So here we are Ellen, and Basta. Isn't it great?" Cockerel said

"Flatnose take the gag out of Basta's mouth." Cockerel said

Flatnose took the gag out of Basta's mouth.

"What the fuck do you want?" Basta said

"Watch your language Basta and speak when I tell you to speak or" he stopped and pulled out a knife and laid the sharp end along my neak

"I slit her throat."

I could do nothing. I instantly regretted calling for Basta because now I pulled him into deep shit.

"I want Ellen for Flatnose and I." Cockerel said

"No." Basta said coldly

"What do you think Ellen?" Cockerel asked me

Then he ungagged me.

"Go to hell." I said

Cockerel shoved the gag in my mouth and tied it.

"Well we could always get rid of Basta but that would be too obvious. What do you think we should do Flatnose?"

"Fuck her." Flatnose said

I shook my head.

"No." Basta said

"Basta I said no talking until I let you." Cockerel exclaimed and pulled out the knife but instead punched my stomach.

I doubled over in pain then quickly composed myself and straightened my back. Evey time Cockerel hurt me if I show pain Basta would die right there.

Cockerel tried to punch me again but I twisted away. He pulled out a cloth and wrapped it over my eyes so I could not se were he was going to strike next.

"Ok I get it I am sorry stop please." Basta said

Cockerel took off the blindfold and I was disoriented because of the light but other wise just fine.

I looked at Cockerel with pleading eyes. He had brown hair and tanned skin, his eyes were black. He looked pretty handsome but I thought that Basta looked

better with his scruffy brown hair and slightly tanned skin, and his brilliant bright green eyes. Basta had a sort of Urban hotness while Cockerel had a sort of

punk like hotness.

I looked away from him and back to Basta. What if they hurt him. I would not be able to live with my self knowing that it was all my fault.

Cockerel picked me up easily and laid me across the couch with my head on his lap.

I looked up just as they started talking.

"The problem is we can't fuck her now then let them go because Basta will come back and kill us and if we let them go he will come back and kill us. We can't

kill him and then take her because it would look obvious that we killed Basta so that leaves us the question of what should we do?"

"I say we let him go and keep Ellen and if he trys anything we torture her or kill her." Flatnose said

"Good idea but Capricorn would see she is missing." Cockerel said

"Aha I got it we say that they ran away and then keep them here." Cockerel said

"Good idea Cockerel." Flatnose said

"Flatnose cuff Basta to the couch we will have a little fun with Ellen."

I sent Basta a panicked look but there was nothing he could do.

Cockerel ungagged me.

"Fuck you! you are a fucking bitch. Go to hell!" I screeched

"Uncuff me you bastard! I will kill you!" Basta said

Flatnose punched Basta in the stomach and Cockerel smacked me across my face.

"Now how to get your clothes off you." Cockerel said

Then he brought out a syringe with drugs in it.

"No!" Basta yelled while he was being cuffed to the couch.

I kickout with my cuffed feet but hit nothing.

"You remember this from two nights ago? Don't you?" he said then smirked

Flatnose came and held me down while Cockerel injected that crap. I stopped struggling as the drugs spread in a few minutes I would be completely under.

"Well lets go tell Capricorn the news. Be right back and don't go anywhere." they said and laughed then left

"Are you alright Ellen?"

"Just fine" I murmured

The walls kept closing in and expanding. Everything were turning different colors.

"What about you Basta?"

"Pretty good."

"I am so sorry I got you sucked into this." I said

"First of all I can barely make out what you are saying and second it's ok."

"I hate these drugs first they make my head hurt and my reflexes slow and make me weaker, not to mention the fact that the walls keep on closing in and expanding

and everything in this room is turning colors or doubles maybe even triples and makes my speech slurred. I can't believe you guys did this to me two nights ago."

"It was pretty funny." he said

"And when I hit my head in the alleyway and on the floor then the drugs, it was so pain full."

"Thats to bad but you started the fight and you made your self fall off the couch and you tempted us to drug you when you asked for water."

"Oh so its all my fault my head was in pain."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well what should we do now?"

"When they uncuff you try to beat them up." Basta said

"But I am drugged." I said

"Try your best or else you are fucked." (ha ha another pun)

"I got it I will stand up and hop over to the door and open it and get help."

"Good one."

I got up and after 7 hops I made it to the door.

I turned around and turned the knob, but the drugs came in affect and I fell to the ground.

"Dam! I guess we will have to wait until they come." I said

I rolled over to Basta.

"Just to tell you Basta you are not so bad, and I hope you don't die."

"Me to." he said

They came half an hour later.

"Well what do we have here." Cockerel said

I looked up dazed as the drugs kicked in.

Cockerel came over and picked me up.

"We are going to have fun."

"No." I said but my speech was slurred

He walked into another room that had a bed. Cockerel dumped me on the bed and Flatnose followed him in. Cockerel closed the door and locked it.

"You are staying in here." he growled

He uncuffed my ankles and my hands, and I lashed out as fast as I could and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and I kicked him in the stomach.

Flatnose came after me and in one blow I knocked him out. I herd a bunch of noise outside and it distracted me. Cockerel came at me and punched me in

the gut and I feel to the ground.

"Basta whats up mate? We are here to bust you out!" said one of the men in the other room

"Get Ellen! She is in the other room! Break the door."

I herd lots of pounding on the door then it finally gave way. 5 men came in. I punched Cockerel one more time then took the cuff keys. I dashed past the men

and went straight to Basta.

I unlocked his cuffs.

"There." I said then laughed

"Now lets get out of here." I said and we walked out the door and down to the village.

It was about 1:00 am and we went straight to bed and back to routine.

**Morning**

I looked over at Basta who was still asleep. I got up and took a shower. The hot water rushing over my skin felt good after last night's late swim. I changed

and snuck back into bed.

"What did you do?" he grumbled

"I took a shower."

He reached over to me.

"Get away." I said

"Since when did you not like being close to me?"

"Scince you marked my back and fucked me." I said

"Lets go eat."

He got up and changed and we went to the church. After breakfast we walked around still wanting to brag to his friends about me.

He pulled me into a half hug put I pushed away.

He raised his hand and smacked me across the face.

"Obey me." he growled

I flipped him off and started to walk away but he pulled my hair and yanked me back.

"What was that?"

"Fuck off bitch." I said

"You know what I will give you 3 strikes a day and if you lose all of them by the end of the day, you know what will happen at night." he grinned as my face turned white

"How many do I have now?" I stuttered

"One left." he said calmly

He pulled my body closer to him and kissed me hard.

This time I did not try to pull away. He weaved his hand in my hair.

"My friends and I are going out tonight and you are coming with us."

"Were are you guys going?"

"We are going to bars and night clubs. We are going to get drunk."

"I don't want to go."

"Nobody gave you a choice."

"Fine but whats in it for me?" I said

"Nobody said you can't drink too."

"I think not."

We turned around and headed back to his house and went to bed. We were still tired from last night and quickly fell asleep. I awoke to knocks on the door.

"Basta get up we are leaving in 20 minutes, you too Ellen."

I got up and changed into a black really short strapless dress, then brushed my hair. I went over to Basta.

"Time to wake up we are leaving soon."

He grunted and got up and changed into baggy jeans and a solid black short sleeved shirt.

"Lets go." he said and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot.

Before we reached the parking lot he shoved me against the wall and held his hands on my shoulder's.

"Don't try anything tonight." he said and we kept walking toward the parking lot.

A black hummer pulled up and a bunch of men were in side hooting. Basta got the front seat but not the driver's seat and I had to sit between two other

men and behind me was a third row of seats with 3 more men.

"What's up Ellen? Looking good." said one of the men

"Fuck off Jack."

Basta looked back at me like a warning.

"Sorry Jack." I grumbled

The ride took a while but finally we came to a bar filled with alot of men.

We walked in and sat on the stools while they ordered beer.

I rested my head on the counter top and dosed off for a while.

I woke up to the sound of yells and I realized there was a bar fight going on. I got up from my stool and walked across the room into a corner but Basta

the idiot who was drunk pulled me right into the fight.

"Come here Ellen." he said while pulling me into the center of the fight

Jack came over and started fighting.

"How come you get Ellen?" he growled

They started circling us and I reached out and punched one of the men but missed by an inch while he grabs my arm and pulls me toward him.

The other one grabbed my other arm and they pulled me between the two.

While Basta was busy fighting some other dude they dragged me out side.

The cool air made me shiver.

They loosened my grip and I ran behind the hummer. They opened the door of the hummer and got some stuff out. Then they circled the car. I

got under the car and laid down. They walked around it then stopped right behind my feet. Then suddenly they grabbed my ankles and dragged

me out from under the car. I screamed but nobody in the bar could hear me because of the fight.

They pulled me up and gagged my mouth and cuffed my hands and ankles. While Jack was holding me Chris opened the trunk and lowered the

last 2 rows then climbed in. Jack handed me to him and then Jack climbed in and closed the trunk.

Chris held me tight in his firm grip.

"Don't move." he said

I then realized they weren't drunk. It was all just a plot to get me. I squirmed and panicked. Jack held me down while Chris started to unzip

my dress.

I couldn't move or scream. I just watched as they slipped off my dress. All I was wearing was a push up bra and under ware. They smiled and snickered

while I cryed.

They started to unzip their pants, when Basta and the others came out or rather kicked out. They opened the doors of the car and saw exactly what

was happening. Basta reacted quickly. He jumped in the car and headed for the trunk while the other 2 men were leaning over me. Basta punched

the first one in the face which knocked him out while he beat the shit out of the other. Then he got knocked out.

Basta pulled the dress on me and ungagged me and uncuffed me. He pulled me up on his lap and I cried for a few minutes. Then Basta pulled up the

seats, and we all left back to the village.


End file.
